Derrière l'écran
by Mindell
Summary: Petites conversations virtuelles entre Ladybug et Chat Noir, après que ce dernier ait réussi à convaincre sa coéquipière qu'il serait très pratique pour eux d'avoir la possibilité de se contacter quand ils sont pas sous la forme de leurs héroïques alter-égos et qu'Internet est là pour garantir l'anonymat si cher au cœur de la jeune fille...
1. Chapter 1

_**Note**_ _: Ceci devrait être une petite fic de 2 chapitres. Je n'ai pas inventé le concept mais ça fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai envie d'écrire une histoire comme ça alors je me lance ! J'espère avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de suffisamment compréhensible, ça me change tellement de ce que je fais d'habitude ! :)_

 _Et je précise également qu'il y a des fautes de frappes parfaitement volontaires ^^_

 _Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
_

 _EDIT : Il existe maintenant une version anglaise de cette fic (mille fois merci à ItsNotYouItsMimi pour la traduction ! ), disponible sur_ _archiveofourown et Wattpad_

* * *

Ça avait été une idée de Chat Noir.

Après l'une de ces énièmes batailles où l'un d'entre eux s'était longtemps retrouvé seul sur place, attendant désespérément que son partenaire réalise enfin qu'une attaque était en court, le jeune garçon avait tout d'abord suggéré à Ladybug qu'ils échangent leurs numéros de téléphone personnels pour se prévenir en cas de besoin. Devant le refus catégorique de sa Lady, il avait alors proposé une autre alternative : passer par un service de messagerie ou par un chat privé quelconque, pour y communiquer en toute tranquillité.

Internet leur garantirait ainsi l'anonymat si cher au cœur de Ladybug, tout en leur permettant de se contacter même s'ils n'étaient pas sous la forme de leurs héroïques alter-égos. La jeune fille avait promis d'y réfléchir, puis, à la grande joie de Chat Noir, elle avait fini par accepter son offre.

Le jeune garçon s'était aussitôt attelé à la tâche, et la fois suivante, c'est à grand renfort de jeux de mots que le héros avait glorieusement annoncé à sa partenaire la mise en place d'un chat privé qui leur permettrait de se contacter via leurs ordinateurs ou téléphones personnels.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Bonsoir ma Lady**

Ladybug : Salut Chat

Ladybug : Une attaque?

 **ChatNoir : Non non, je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne soirée :)**

Ladybug : Chat...

Ladybug : J'ai accepté pour qu'on se contacte UNIQUEMENT en cas d'attaque

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : C'était juste un test, ma Lady ;)**

 **ChatNoir : ça serait dommage de réaliser que rien ne marche au moment où on en a vraiment besoin :3**

Ladybug : ...

Ladybug : Ok, tu marques un point.

 **ChatNoir : :3**

Ladybug : Bonne nuit, Chat

 **ChatNoir : Bonne nuit, ma Lady**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Akuma au Jardin des Plantes !**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Vilain en vue !**

 **ChatNoir : Près du Louvre**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Gare Montparnasse

 **ChatNoir : J'arrive**

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : NE REFAIS JAMAIS UN COUP OAREIL !

Ladybug : JAMAIS §!

Ladybug : TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER !

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Je suis désolé**

 **ChatNoir : Vraiment**

Ladybug : J'espère bien §!

Ladybug : Promets-moi que tu ne feras pkus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

Ladybug : Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait s'il t'avait touché ?!

 **ChatNoir : Pardon, ma Lady**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu es fâchée ?**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Non

Ladybug : Enfin si, un peu

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : J'ai surtout eu peur. J'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie, Chat. J'ai cru que tu allais te faire tuer !

Ladybug : On est peut-être des héros mais on n'est pas invincibles

Ladybug : S'il te plait fait vraiment plus attention à toi

Ladybug : Ne me refais JAMAIS une peur pareille

Ladybug : Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrive quelque chose

Ladybug : D'accord ?

Ladybug : Chat ?

Ladybug : Tu es toujours là ?

 **ChatNoir : Oui**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Je ne sais pas quoi dire**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir inquiétée**

 **ChatNoir : Pardon**

 **ChatNoir : Sincèrement**

 **ChatNoir : Je ferais plus attention**

Ladybug : Merci, Chat

 **ChatNoir : Toujours fâchée ?**

Ladybug : Moins

 **ChatNoir : Ouf :)**

 **ChatNoir : (donc toujours un peu fâchée quand même ? :o )**

Ladybug : Idiot de Chat

Ladybug : Non :)

Ladybug : Je ne suis plus fâchée

Ladybug : Mais tu as intérêt à faire plus attention à toi !

 **ChatNoir : Promis**

Ladybug : Bien

Ladybug : Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'y aille

Ladybug : Bon aprem

 **ChatNoir : A toi aussi, ma Lady**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Akuma rue Jeanne d'Arc, pas loin du collège Françoise Dupont**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Fête foraine, près du parc

 **ChatNoir : C'est comme si j'y étais !**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Ok ma Lady avant que tu ne dises qoi que ce soit JE SUIS DÉSOLé je te JURE que je n'avais pas l'intention de te pousser dans la fontaine!**

 **ChatNoir : Vraiment!**

 **ChatNoir : Parole de cgat!**

 **ChatNoir : *chat**

 **ChatNoir : Ne sois pad fâchée!**

 **ChatNoir : S'il te plait s'il te plait s' il te plait**

Ladybug : Chat...

Ladybug : Je ne suis pas fâchée...

 **ChatNoir : Ah ?**

 **ChatNoir : Ouf :)**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Je suis rassuré ! :D J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles (je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler que mon inquiétude était légitime parce que taper sur la tête de son partenaire avec un yo-yo est rarement signe de bonne humeur :p ) mais je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès**

 **ChatNoir : Je n'ai VRAIMENT pas vu cette fontaine quand je t'ai poussée**

 **ChatNoir : Quelqu'un a dû la faire apparaître entre-temps ! :'(**

 **ChatNoir : Ou alors c'est la conspiration des fontaines magiques ! :'(**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Mon clavier ne te remercie pas, je viens de renverser du thé dessus à force de rire x)

 **ChatNoir : Miaouch**

 **ChatNoir : Thé ? Tu as mal à la gorge ?**

Ladybug : Juste soif, chaton :)

 **ChatNoir : Ok**

 **ChatNoir : N'hésites pas à en reprendre**

 **ChatNoir : Avec du miel**

 **ChatNoir : Il parait que c'est mieux**

 **ChatNoir : Et tu t'es bien séché les cheveux en rentrant ? :o**

Ladybug : Chaton... je ne suis pas en sucre, je vais m'en remettre :)

 **ChatNoir : Mais tu peux attraper un rhume !**

Ladybug : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça

 **ChatNoir : C'est moi qui t'ai fait tomber dans la fontaine**

 **ChatNoir : Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade à cause de moi :'(**

 **ChatNoir : Et j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi autant que je veux, c'est mon boulot !**

Ladybug : Je croyais que ton boulot c'était de sauver Paris ?

 **ChatNoir : L'un de va pas sans l'autre, ma Lady ;)**

 **ChatNoir : Veiller à ton bien-être est l'une de mes principales missions**

 **ChatNoir : Je resterai in-félin-xible là-dessus :3**

Ladybug : ...

 **ChatNoir : :3**

Ladybug : Tu es vraiment incorrigible

 **ChatNoir : C'est ce qui fait mon charme, ma Lady ;)**

Ladybug : Certes...

 **ChatNoir : Aouch ! Quel manque d'enthousiasme !**

Ladybug : Avoue que tu l'as bien cherché ;)

 **ChatNoir : Pas du tout ! Je proteste énergiquement :o**

Ladybug : :)

Ladybug : Bon, je te laisse

Ladybug : J'ai un clavier à nettoyer et un thé à finir

Ladybug : Bonne soirée

 **ChatNoir : Oui, repose-toi bien**

 **ChatNoir : Au revoir**

Ladybug : Au revoir

 **ChatNoir : Et une bouillote ! N'oublie pas de mettre une bouillote au fond de ton lit ce soir !**

Ladybug : Au revoir, Chat

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Pas de rhume ?**

Ladybug : Pas de rhume

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : =)^**$ù

 **ChatNoir : ?**

Ladybug : Désolée

Ladybug : Il y une guêpe dans ma chambre

Ladybug : Posée sur mon clavier

 **ChatNoir : Ha ?**

Ladybug : Et je déteste ces sales be^$ù$^ ml$*^ùù*

 **ChatNoir : Heu... bon courage ? 3**

 **ChatNoir : Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de cette guêpe**

 **ChatNoir : Ni à celle de ton clavier, vu comme tu as l'air de cogner dessus :3**

Ladybug : Haha...

 **ChatNoir : Besoin d'un coup de patte ? Je pourrais t'aider à te débarrasser de cette terrible créature :3**

Ladybug : Haha bis

Ladybug : Comme si j'allais te donner mon adresse... :p

 **ChatNoir : Ma proposition était pourtant totalement innocente 0:3**

Ladybug : Bien essayé, chaton

 **ChatNoir : Merci ;)**

Ladybug : Sur ce excuse-moi mais j'ai une guêpe à chasser

 **ChatNoir : Bon courage ma Lady !**

 **ChatNoir : Je crois en toi ! :3**

 **ChatNoir : Et ne te fais pas piquer :o**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Je HAIS les gu^pes !**

 **ChatNoir : Tu avais raison !**

 **ChatNoir : Les guêpes sont maléfiques !**

 **ChatNoir : Aïe...**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Alerte !**

 **ChatNoir : Vilain en vue près de la Basilique du Chat-cré Cœur**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : « Chat-cré Cœur », sérieusement ?

Ladybug : Est-ce que c'était VRAIMENT le moment pour faire un jeu de mots ?

 **ChatNoir : C'est TOUJOURS le moment pour faire un jeu de mots, ma Lady :3**

 **ChatNoir : Et puis celui-là était très bon je trouve ;)**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu es là ?**

 **ChatNoir : ...**

 **ChatNoir : Je persiste à dire que c'était un jeu de mots génial**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis un artiste incompris**

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Opéra Garnier

 **ChatNoir : Ok j'arrive tout de sutie !**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Vilain en vadrouille près de la Tour Eiffel**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Alerte, alerte, la Tour Eiffel est attaquée pour la deuxième fois cette semaine**

 **ChatNoir : Tu ne peux pas rater le vilain, j'ai rarement vu un assemblage de couleurs aussi atroce**

 **ChatNoir : Sincèrement, il devrait y avoir des lois contre ça**

Ladybug : ...

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Bonsoir, ma Lady**

Ladybug : Chat, il est presque minuit...

Ladybug : Un akuma ?

 **ChatNoir : Non**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Rien, excuse-moi**

 **ChatNoir : Bonne nuit :3**

Ladybug : Chat, attend

 **ChatNoir : ?**

Ladybug : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

 **ChatNoir : Non, rien**

Ladybug : Chat...

 **ChatNoir : Je t'assure, ma Lady, ce n'est pas grave**

 **ChatNoir : Et je t'ai sûrement réveillée, en fait**

 **ChatNoir : (Si c'est le cas je suis sincèrement désolé)**

 **ChatNoir : Je vais te laisser retourner dormir :3**

Ladybug : Chaton

Ladybug : S'il n'y a vraiment rien, ok

Ladybug : Mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là

 **ChatNoir : Ok**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Merci**

 **ChatNoir : J'en aurais besoin en fait**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Permission d'être un peu personnel ?**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Rien de TROP personnel !**

 **ChatNoir : Pas d'indices sur qui je suis, je te le jure !**

Ladybug : Permission accordée

Ladybug : Et Chat ?

 **ChatNoir : Oui ?**

Ladybug : Je sais que je suis stricte en ce qui concerne nos identités secrètes

Ladybug : Mais tu es mon partenaire

Ladybug : Et un de mes meilleurs amis

Ladybug : S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je t'écouterai

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Je ne sais pas quoi répondre**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Merci**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : En fait, ce soir je me suis disputé avec quelqu'un de ma famille**

 **ChatNoir : Nos relations ne sont déjà pas très bonnes à la base**

 **ChatNoir : Du coup je n'ai pas vraiment le moral**

 **ChatNoir : Et je me disais que discuter un peu avec quelqu'un m'aiderait sûrement à me changer les idées**

 **ChatNoir : Désolé de t'embêter avec ça**

 **ChatNoir : Je ne voyais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner**

 **ChatNoir : D'autant que mon meilleur ami n'est pas dispo ce week-end et qu'on ne peut pas dire que Plagg soit d'un grand secours... ^^'**

Ladybug : Plagg ?

 **ChatNoir : Mon kwami :)**

Ladybug : Il est si terrible que ça? :o

 **ChatNoir : Non :)**

 **ChatNoir : C'est surtout difficile d'avoir son attention tant qu'on n'est pas un morceau de camembert ! ^^**

 **ChatNoir : Ce fromage est vraiment le grand amour de sa vie x)**

Ladybug : Haha ! x)

 **ChatNoir : Personnellement je trouve ça assez dur à vivre, tu n'imagines pas à quel point l'odeur peut s'incruster dans les vêtements :o**

 **ChatNoir : D'ailleurs tant qu'on est sur le sujet**

 **ChatNoir : Je me suis toujours posé la question**

 **ChatNoir : Ton kwami ressemble à quoi ?**

Ladybug : Tikki ?

Ladybug : Elle est rouge

Ladybug : A poids noirs ;)

 **ChatNoir : Logique :)**

Ladybug : Et Plagg ?

 **ChatNoir : Tout noir, avec des yeux verts et des oreilles de chat :3**

Ladybug : Exactement comme toi ! :o

 **ChatNoir : Tout à fait ! Enfin, sauf que lui ne fait pas de jeux de mots ;)**

Ladybug : Je ne pas sûre que ça soit une mauvaise chose ;)

 **ChatNoir : Tu es cruelle, ma Lady**

Ladybug : Courage, chaton :)

Ladybug : Tu t'en remettras

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

Ladybug : Oui ?

 **ChatNoir : Plus sérieusement, merci**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : ça me fait du bien de bavarder avec toi**

 **ChatNoir : J'ai le moral qui remonte :)**

Ladybug : :)

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Sans ça je serais sûrement resté toute la soirée roulé en boule dans un coin de ma chambre, à écouter du Jagged Stone en boucle :)**

Ladybug : Tu aimes Jagged Stone ?

 **ChatNoir : J'adore ! *^* Je suis un grand fan ! :D**

Ladybug : Moi aussi !

 **ChatNoir : *0***

Ladybug : Tu as son dernier album ? *-*

 **ChatNoir : J'ai TOUS ses albums *-***

 **ChatNoir : Mais le dernier est génialissime *-***

Ladybug : Oui !

Ladybug : Je ne sais même pas comment c'est humainement possible de chanter comme ça *-* !

Ladybug : Ceci étant bien sûr un compliment :p

 **ChatNoir : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi *-***

 **ChatNoir : Et il y a la façon dont il joue aussi !**

Ladybug : Oh oui :D !

Ladybug : Tu te rappelles du morceau Rock'n Rock ?

 **ChatNoir : Et le solo de guitaaaaaaaaaare ! *0***

Ladybug : Exaaaaaaactement :D !

 **ChatNoir : J'ADORE !**

 **ChatNoir : Et en direct il est encore plus impressionnant !**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis allé le voir à son dernier concert**

 **ChatNoir : C'était tellement DINGUE !**

 **ChatNoir : J'en ai encore des frissons rien qu'en y repensant ! :D**

Ladybug : :o

Ladybug : J'y étais aussi !

 **ChatNoir : :o !**

Ladybug : L'ambiance était géniale ! C'était le meilleur concert de ma vie !

 **ChatNoir : Oui pour moi aussi *-***

 **ChatNoir : Hey !**

 **ChatNoir : Tu te rends comptes ?**

 **ChatNoir : On était au même concert :3**

 **ChatNoir : Si ça se trouve on était côte à côte et on ne le savait même pas ;)**

Ladybug : Haha xD

Ladybug : Impossible, chaton

Ladybug : Je connais les personnes avec qui j'étais et il n'y a aucune chance que tu sois l'une d'entre elles ;)

 **ChatNoir : Dommage, j'aimais beaucoup l'idée :)**

Ladybug : J'imagine :D

 **ChatNoir : :3**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Il commence à se faire vraiment tard, ma Lady, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de dormir plus longtemps**

 **ChatNoir : Mais merci**

 **ChatNoir : Vraiment :)**

 **ChatNoir : Je ne saurais pas te dire à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi**

 **ChatNoir : Merci**

Ladybug : Je t'en prie :)

Ladybug : ça va mieux ?

 **ChatNoir : Comme un chat retombé sur ses pattes !**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Je dirais même comme un chat retombé sur ses pattes après avoir fait un salto arrière**

 **ChatNoir : Et quelques vrilles**

 **ChatNoir : Et un autre salto**

 **ChatNoir : Un chat classe, quoi**

Ladybug : ça va mieux xD

 **ChatNoir : :3**

 **ChatNoir : Bonne nuit, ma Lady**

Ladybug : Bonne nuit, chaton

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Nouvelle chanson de Jagged Stone !**

 _*ChatNoir vous a envoyé un lien*_

 **ChatNoir : Il vient tout justz de la mettre en ligne !**

Ladybug : *0*

Ladybug : Je file écouter ça!

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : J'adore ! *-*

Ladybug : Jagged Stone est vraiment le meilleur !

 **ChatNoir : Oui *0* !**

 **ChatNoir : (Enfin, le meilleur après toi, ma Lady ;) )**

Ladybug : Chat... x)

 **ChatNoir : Bon ok, il n'y a pas vraiment de comparaison**

 **ChatNoir : Quoique, tu sauves Paris et il sauve le rock, ça compte ?**

Ladybug : Non :D

 **ChatNoir : Tant pis :)**

 **ChatNoir : Sinon je tiens à dire que J'ADORE CETTE CHANSON §!**

 **ChatNoir : Comment est-ce qu'il fait ?**

 **ChatNoir : A chaque fois que je crois qu'il a fait l'ultime chanson il arrive à en sortir une encore mieux ! *-***

Ladybug : OUI ça me fait exactement le même effet ! *-*

Ladybug : Je suis complètement fan de ce morceau !

Ladybug : Et le clip est tellement GENIAL ! *-*

 **ChatNoir : LE CLIP ?**

 **ChatNoir : IL Y A UN CLIP ?**

 _*Ladybug vous a envoyé un lien*_

 **ChatNoir : *0* !**

 **ChatNoir : Si tu veux bien m'excuser, ma Lady, j'ai un clip à aller admirer *-***

Ladybug : :)

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Il y a un akumatisé près de la Tour Eiffel, une fois de plus...**

 **ChatNoir : Ces vilains n'ont aucun sens de l'originalité...**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Tour Eiffel

 **ChatNoir : ENCORE ?**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Je propose qu'on ouvre notre propre billetterie au pied de la Tour Eiffel**

 **ChatNoir : « Ici tous les quinze jours, les glorieux Ladybug et Chat Noir bottent le derrière d'un nouveau vilain pour le plaisir de vos yeux ébahis »**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady, je ne sais pas si tu écoutes la radio en ce moment mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont un vilain dans leurs studios**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis à côté, je file voir et je te tiens au courant**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Fausse alerte...**

Ladybug : ...

 **ChatNoir : ON NE SE MOQUE PAS !**

 **ChatNoir : CETTE FEMME FAISAIT UN VILAIN TR7S CREDIBLE !**

Ladybug : J'imagine bien ! :D :D

 **ChatNoir : Ils devraient mieux choisir leurs invités... :'(**

Ladybug : Vois le bon côté des choses, chaton, je suis sûre qu'ils ont été ravis de ta visite :D

Ladybug : Même si tu as sûrement un peu perturbé leur émission :D

 **ChatNoir : Je suppose que c'est inutile de te demander d'oublier tout ça ?**

Ladybug : J'ai fait une très jolie capture d'écran :)

Ladybug : Je songe à la faire encadrer...

 **ChatNoir : Tu es cruelle...**

Ladybug : :D

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Sur la Seine, pas loin du Pont des Arts

 **ChatNoir : J'arrive tout de suite !**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Ladybug ?**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu es là ?**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady, s'il te plait**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis sûr que tu as déjà eu le temps de rentrer chez toi**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Si tu es là, réponds-moi s'il te plait**

 **ChatNoir : S'il te plait**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Si tu es fâchée contre moi dis-le moi**

 **ChatNoir : Je te promets qu'après je te laisse tranquille**

 **ChatNoir : S' il te plait**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Dis-moi juste si tu ne veux plus me parler**

 **ChatNoir : C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : A cause du baiser ?**

* * *

 _Voici donc la vie de la petite fenêtre de chat entre Chat Noir et Ladybug :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, de mon côté c'était sympa d'écrire un petit truc un peu moins pesant ou moins guimauve que mes deux grosses fics en cours ! xD (si vous êtes des lecteurs de "La chasse au Papillon" ou d'"Un soir d'été", bonjour :D ! Vous voyez peut-être de quoi je parle ^^. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes j'en suis respectivement aux chapitres 15 et 26 de ces fics alors ça fait du bien de changer :D ! )_

 _Et aucun clavier n'a été réellement maltraité pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre._

 _Breeeeef !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ces petites conversations, et le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier._

 _Merci de m'avoir lue ! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug : Chat ?

 **ChatNoir : MA LADY !**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Chat !

 **ChatNoir : Je suis tellement tellement désolé**

Ladybug : Je suis désolée !

Ladybug : Attends !

Ladybug : Je ne suis pas fâchée !

Ladybug : Je n'étais juste pas chez moi

Ladybug : La fille du Ladyblog

 **ChatNoir : Oh ?**

Ladybug : Elle m'a rattrapée alors que j'étais en train de partir

Ladybug : J'ai eu un mal fou à m'en aller !

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Elle voulait absolument une interview, des photos, et sincèrement je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment j'ai réussi à m'enfuir ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné ! :o

 **ChatNoir : Oh**

Ladybug : Bref

Ladybug : Je ne suis pas fâchée

Ladybug : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait croire le contraire

 **ChatNoir : Non c'est ma faute**

 **ChatNoir : Je me suis peut-être un peu emballé…**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin non**

 **ChatNoir : Je me SUIS emballé**

 **ChatNoir : Je crois**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Et donc**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Pour le baiser…**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

Ladybug : Non, chaton :)

Ladybug : Je ne t'en veux pas :)

 **ChatNoir : Ouf**

Ladybug : Et ce n'était pas de ta faute

Ladybug : C'était celle du vilain

 **ChatNoir : Oui mais**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady, je vraiment suis désolé d'avoir fait ça**

 **ChatNoir : Akuma ou pas akuma**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te forcer à m'embrasser**

 **ChatNoir : Je ne voudrais jamais te forcer à quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs**

 **ChatNoir : Jamais**

 **ChatNoir : Alors j'aurais vraiment compris que tu m'en veuilles**

 **ChatNoir : Et je suis désolé**

 **ChatNoir : Vraiment**

 **ChatNoir : Vraiment vraiment désolé**

 **ChatNoir : En temps normal jamais je ne me serai comporté comme ça**

 **ChatNoir : Je te le jure !**

Ladybug : Chaton

Ladybug : Je sais :)

Ladybug : Ce n'est pas grave

 **ChatNoir : Quand même !**

 **ChatNoir : Je n'aurais pas dû :(**

Ladybug : Chaton, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu t'en fasses pour moi :)

Ladybug : Sincèrement

Ladybug : Mais je vais bien :)

Ladybug : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi

Ladybug : Il y avait un vilain, tu m'as embrassée, et ça va

Ladybug : Considère que ça fait partie des risques du métier ;)

 **ChatNoir : Ravi de voir que tu me considères comme un risque acceptable :')**

 **ChatNoir : (Même si je suis toujours désolé !)**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Si ça peut te consoler, ce baiser permet d'équilibrer les comptes :)

 **ChatNoir : ?**

Ladybug : ça fait un baiser chacun )

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Oups dsl, on m'appelle

 **ChatNoir : Attends !**

 **ChatNoir : Un baiser chacun ?**

 **ChatNoir : COMMENT 9A UN BAISER CHACUN ?**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : MA LADY ?**

 **ChatNoir : TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR MAINTENANT §§!**

 **ChatNoir : C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE BAISER ?**

 **ChatNoir : MA LADY ! :'( :'(**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Je n'arrive pas à croire que TU M'AS EMBRASSE ET QUE JE NE ME SOUVIENS DE RIEN § !**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Plagg en rigole encore :'(**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Pourquoi est-ce que LUI il s'en rappelle ?**

 **ChatNoir : Il n'était même pas là !**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin si, il était dans la bague, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire**

 **ChatNoir : …**

 **ChatNoir : Ce n'est pas juste**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Ladybug**

 **ChatNoir : Sérieusement**

 **ChatNoir : ça va ? Vraiment ?**

Ladybug : Oui Chat

Ladybug : ça va

Ladybug : Vraiment :)

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Tour Eiffel

 **ChatNoir : Je vais VRAIMENT ouvrir cette billetterie :(**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Je te parie que ça sera encore la Tour Eiffel la prochaine fois !**

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Musée d'histoire naturelle

 **ChatNoir : Grumph… Perdu…**

 **ChatNoir : J4arrive**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Vilain près du parc !**

Ladybug : Quel parc ?

 **ChatNoir : Celui avec le truc qui tourne**

Ladybug : ?

 **ChatNoir : Oui, celui avec les animaux en bois !**

 **ChatNoir : Chevaux, licornes, hélicoptères…**

 **ChatNoir : J'ai perdu le nom**

Ladybug : Manège ? Carrousel ?

 **ChatNoir : Oui ! :D**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : « Animaux en bois » ? « Hélicoptères » ?

 **ChatNoir : J'étais pressé... 0:3**

Ladybug : :)

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Musée d'Orsay

 **ChatNoir : J'arrive tout de suite !**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Hey, tu as remarqué ?**

 **ChatNoir : Presque un mois sans vilain à la Tour Eiffel**

 **ChatNoir : On dirait qu'ils ont enfin décidé de faire preuve d'originalité géographique :D**

 **ChatNoir : Ou alors c'est qu'on leur fait peur :3**

 **ChatNoir : Ce qui me parait beaucoup plus crédible :3**

 **ChatNoir : Tremblez, vils vilains !**

 **ChatNoir : La merveilleuse Ladybug et le capillairement irrésistible Chat Noir veillent sur la Tour Eiffel ! :3**

 **ChatNoir : (Oui, je suis fier de mes cheveux)**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis prêt à parier que cette pauvre dame de fer va être enfin tranquille pour encore quelques temps :D**

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Tour Eiffel ;)

 **ChatNoir : RAAAAAHHHH !**

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Nouvelle chanson de Jagged Stone ! :D

 _*Ladybug vous a envoyé un lien*_

 **ChatNoir : *0***

 **ChatNoir : Encore une ?**

 **ChatNoir : Youpi !**

 **ChatNoir : Tu crois qu'il prépare un nouvel album? *0***

Ladybug : J'espère ! *-*

Ladybug : ça serait GENIAL ! *-*

Ladybug : ?

Ladybug : J'ai entendu un gros boum :o

 **ChatNoir : Moi aussi :o**

 **ChatNoir : Un akuma tu crois ?**

Ladybug : Probablement

Ladybug : Il faut aller voir !

 **ChatNoir : Ma chanson :'(**

 **ChatNoir : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écouter :'(**

Ladybug : Chat...

 **ChatNoir : Tu pourras au moins me la chanter ? :3**

 **ChatNoir : Que je sache à quoi elle ressemble ? :3**

Ladybug : Uniquement si tu es là en moins de 3 minutes

 **ChatNoir : J'arrive ! :D**

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Chaton, si je vois un seul commentaire sur le fait qu'il est en train commencer à pleuvoir...

 **ChatNoir : Je n'oserai jamais, ma Lady :3**

Ladybug : ...

 **ChatNoir : :o**

 **ChatNoir : Oulà, il y a du tonerre aussi !**

 **ChatNoir : Fait attention si tu sors !**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu es là ?**

 **ChatNoir : Hey, je n'ai pas parlé de pluie :'(**

 **ChatNoir : ça ne devrait pas compter ! :'(**

 **ChatNoir : :'(**

 **ChatNoir : Bonne soirée, ma Lady**

 **ChatNoir : Et fait attention quand même…**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Vilain à deux rues du lycée Pierre Dupont (pour l'instant)**

 **ChatNoir : (Il court vite)**

Ladybug : Ok

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Hey, tu es allée jeter un œil au Ladyblog aujourd'hui ?**

Ladybug : Non, pourquoi ?

 **ChatNoir : Il y a une super photo de nous ! :D**

 _*ChatNoir vous a envoyé un lien*_

 **ChatNoir : Alors ? :3**

 **ChatNoir : Avoue qu'on est vraiment impressionnants là-dessus !**

Ladybug : J'avoue :)

Ladybug : Tu ressemblerais presque à un héros ;)

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ! :'(**

Ladybug : Je plaisante :p

 **ChatNoir : Je sais :3**

 **ChatNoir : Je peux difficilement avoir l'air plus héroïque sur cette photo )**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Regarde un peu cette pose ! Ce dynamisme ! Et mes cheveux qui volent au vent, mon regard perçant, la façon dont mon costume met en valeur mes muscles…**

 **ChatNoir : Surtout mon triceps gauche**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis très fier de mon triceps gauche**

Ladybug : …

 **ChatNoir : J'ai aussi de très belles rotules, sache-le**

Ladybug : Je suis ravie de l'apprendre…

 **ChatNoir : :3**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Mais, naturellement, ma modeste présence sur cette image est complètement éclipsée par ta grâce et ton charisme :3**

Ladybug : « Modeste » ?

Ladybug : J'ignorais que ce mot faisait partie de ton vocabulaire, chaton :D

 **ChatNoir : Seulement quand je me compare à ton extraordinaire personne )**

Ladybug : Chat… x)

 **ChatNoir : :3**

 **ChatNoir : Mais j'adore cette photo, vraiment ! *-***

 **ChatNoir : C'est dommage, j'ai essayé de la télécharger pour la mettre en fond d'écran**

 **ChatNoir : (Ne me juge pas ! )**

 **ChatNoir : (On est vraiment classe là-dessus)**

 **ChatNoir : (Toi, moi et mon triceps)**

 **ChatNoir : Mais elle est en basse qualité sur le site :'(**

 **ChatNoir : Tu crois que je pourrais contacter la fille qui tient le Ladyblog pour lui demander une meilleure version ?**

Ladybug : Je sens que je vais le regretter…

 **ChatNoir : ?**

 _*Ladybug vous a envoyé un fichier*_

 **ChatNoir : La photo en haute définition ?**

 **ChatNoir : TU AS PU RECUPERER LA PHOTO EN HAUTE DEFINITION ?**

 **ChatNoir : Comment tu as fait ? :o**

Ladybug : Héhé

Ladybug : C'est un secret ;)

 **ChatNoir : Mais mais mais mais mais MAIS !**

Ladybug : J'ai mes sources ;)

 **ChatNoir : :o**

 **ChatNoir : Je n'insisterai pas…**

 **ChatNoir : Mais merci**

 **ChatNoir : J'adore cette photo ! :3**

 **ChatNoir : Merci, ma Lady ! :3**

Ladybug : De rien, chaton :)

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Nouveau vilain en vue !**

 **ChatNoir : Près de la place du marchée**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ? Le vilain ? Place du marché ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu es là ?**

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : AAAAAAAHHH J4ARRIVE !

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Chat, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure !

Ladybug : J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma robe que je n'ai même pas fait attention **!**

Ladybug : Je suis vraiment désolée

 **ChatNoir : Ce n'est pas grave :)**

 **ChatNoir : Tu es arrivée à temps, c'est le principal ! :)**

Ladybug : Oui…

 **ChatNoir : Sinon**

 **ChatNoir : Robe ?**

 **ChatNoir : Je t'ai dérangé en pleine séance d'essayages ?**

 **ChatNoir : Rassure-moi ma Lady : pas une robe de mariée ? :'(**

Ladybug : Haha

Ladybug : Non, chaton

Ladybug : Je suis un peu trop jeune pour ça ;)

 **ChatNoir : Ouf :D**

Ladybug : Et ce n'était pas une séance d'essayage, mais de couture :)

 **ChatNoir : De couture ? Je ne savais pas que tu cousais, ma Lady :o**

Ladybug : Probablement parce que je ne l'ai jamais mentionné

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais dû, d'ailleurs…

 **ChatNoir : Tu as peur pour ton identité ?**

 **ChatNoir : Si c'est ça t'inquiètes pas, ma Lady**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Et d'une**

 **ChatNoir : Je ne pense pas que le fait que tu saches te servir d'une machine à coudre soit suffisamment personnel pour réussir à savoir qui tu es ;)**

 **ChatNoir : Et de deux**

 **ChatNoir : Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je saches**

 **ChatNoir : Je ne creuserai pas**

 **ChatNoir : 0:3**

Ladybug : Merci, Chat

 **ChatNoir : Je t'en prie :3**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Confidences pour confidences, de mon côté, je fais de l'escrime**

 **ChatNoir : Et tu n'es pas plus avancée que ça sur qui je suis ! ;)**

 **ChatNoir : Va me retrouver parmi tous les escrimeurs de Paris… ;)**

 **ChatNoir : Tu vois ?**

Ladybug : Je te l'accorde **…**

 **ChatNoir : :3**

 **ChatNoir : Et donc à quoi ressemble cette robe ?**

Ladybug : Oh, rien de bien extraordinaire

 **ChatNoir : Mais encore ? :3**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ma Lady peut bien confectionner :3**

Ladybug : Et bien

Ladybug : Elle a un haut

Ladybug : Un bas

Ladybug : Et du tissus entre les deux :D

 **ChatNoir : …**

 **ChatNoir : Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, c'est ça ? x)**

Ladybug : C'est ça ;)

Ladybug : Je dois garder une part de mystère ;)

 **ChatNoir : A ta place je ne m'inquièterai pas pour ça, ma Lady :D**

 **ChatNoir : Je ne connais personne de plus mystérieux que toi :3**

Ladybug : C'est l'idée :)

Ladybug : Enfin bref

Ladybug : J'ai une robe qui m'attend

 **ChatNoir : Ok**

 **ChatNoir : Je te laisse à tes élans créatifs ;)**

 **ChatNoir : Bonne couture !**

Ladybug : Merci, chaton

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Tour Eiffel

 **ChatNoir : …**

 **ChatNoir : J'arrive**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Mais sérieusement**

 **ChatNoir : C'est QUOI LEUR PROBLEME AVEC LA TOUR EIFFEL ?**

* * *

.

* * *

Ladybug : Tour Eiffel

 **ChatNoir : Je ne dirais rien…**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Hello ma Lady**

 **ChatNoir : Tout va bien ?**

Ladybug : Salut chaton

Ladybug : Une attaque ?

 **ChatNoir : Non**

Ladybug : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de retourner en cours, Chat

 **ChatNoir : Je ne te dérange pas longtemps**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : C'est juste que tu n'avais pas l'air en forme tout à l'heure, alors je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allais bien**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Merci Chat

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : C'est juste que sincèrement il y a des jours où je me demande vraiment pourquoi on m'a choisie pour être une héroïne

Ladybug : Je suis une catastrophe ambulante

 **ChatNoir : :o**

 **ChatNoir : Tu n'es PAS une catastrophe ambulante, ma Lady !**

 **ChatNoir : Et tu es une extraordinaire héroïne !**

 **ChatNoir : Je te défends de penser le contraire ! :(**

 **ChatNoir : Personne ne pourrais faire ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi bien que toi !**

 **ChatNoir : Regarde tout à l'heure, tu as été absolument géniale ! *-***

Ladybug : Merci, chaton

Ladybug : Je parle de mon autre moi…

Ladybug : Celle qui n'est pas Ladybug

Ladybug : J'ai encore été un vrai désastre ambulant ce matin

Ladybug : Je t'assure, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi maladroite !

 **ChatNoir : Je suis sûr que tu exagères :)**

Ladybug : Je suis sûre que tu n'as aucune idée de l'ampleur du problème

 **ChatNoir : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu veux en parler ?**

Ladybug : Pas vraiment…

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Actuellement je suis plutôt en train de songer à déménager à Tombouctou, quelque chose comme ça…

 **ChatNoir : A ce point ? :o**

Ladybug : A ce point.

 **ChatNoir : Tu sais, si ça peut te rassurer je suis sûr que je fais pire**

Ladybug : J'ai du mal à croire que ça soit humainement possible

 **ChatNoir : Bon ok**

 **ChatNoir : Tu te souviens de quand je suis arrivé en retard, il y a 10 jours ?**

Ladybug : Oui

 **ChatNoir : Et bien je m'étais accidentellement enfermé dans le placard où je m'étais caché pour me transformer**

 **ChatNoir : Et entre nous, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive…**

Ladybug : Je fais ça tout le temps…

 **ChatNoir : La première fois que j'ai pris le bus, j'étais tellement excité que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je partais dans le mauvais sens !**

 **ChatNoir : Mes amis m'ont attendu une heure à cause de ça !**

Ladybug : Une fois je me suis coincé les CHEVEUX dans la porte arrière du bus !

Ladybug : J'avais tellement honte que je n'ai rien osé dire et j'ai dû attendre sept arrêts que quelqu'un sorte par cette porte pour pouvoir me dégager.

Ladybug : SEPT !

Ladybug : Et naturellement celui où je devais descendre était dans ceux que j'ai raté…

 **ChatNoir : Aouch…**

 **ChatNoir : Je compatis**

 **ChatNoir : Je t'ai parlé de la fois où j'ai rencontré la remplaçante de mon prof de sport ?**

Ladybug : ?

 **ChatNoir : Je lui ai dit « Bonjour Monsieur »**

 **ChatNoir : A LA remplaçante…**

Ladybug : Noooooooon !

Ladybug : :o

 **ChatNoir : Pour ma défense, la confusion était légitime**

 **ChatNoir : Mais heureusement personne d'autre que mon meilleur ami ne m'a entendu**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin, à part LA prof**

 **ChatNoir : Etrangement j'ai eu une mauvaise note en sport ce trimestre là…**

Ladybug : Je suis incapable de transporter une pile d'assiette sans en casser au moins une !

 **ChatNoir : L'hiver dernier je suis parti en laissant ma fenêtre entrouverte**

 **ChatNoir : Il y avait deux mètres de neige dans ma chambre quand je suis revenu !**

Ladybug : J'ai effacé tout le répertoire du téléphone de ma meilleure amie en voulant supprimer une photo !

Ladybug : Deux fois !

 **ChatNoir : J'ai presque donné un coup de tête à mon prof de chinois en essayant de le saluer !**

Ladybug : J'ai _insulté_ quelqu'un en chinois !

Ladybug : Sans le vouloir

Ladybug : Parce que je ne sais pas parler cette langue

Ladybug : Et que mon cousin m'a appris une insulte en me disant que c'était une formule de politesse x(

 **ChatNoir : Une fois j'ai failli mettre le feu à ma cuisine en essayant de faire cuire des pâtes !**

Ladybug : QUOI ?

Ladybug : Mais

Ladybug : Comment tu as fait ?

 **ChatNoir : J'ai oublié de mettre de l'eau**

 **ChatNoir : Sois indulgente, je n'ai jamais rien cuisiné de ma vie**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin si, des pâtes**

 **ChatNoir : Une fois**

 **ChatNoir : Mais je ne recommencerai pas, tu peux me croire ! :D**

Ladybug : xD

 **ChatNoir : (Tu as souris :) )**

 **ChatNoir : (Je suis sûr que devant ton écran tu as souris aussi :) )**

Ladybug : :p

Ladybug : Possible…

Ladybug : Merci, Chat :)

 **ChatNoir : :3**

Ladybug : Mais je persiste quand même à dire que je suis une plus grosse catastrophe ambulante que toi !

 **ChatNoir : Oh, à ta place je ne parierai pas là-dessus :3**

 **ChatNoir : En plus je crois que je suis contagieux…**

Ladybug : ?

 **ChatNoir : Ce matin j'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées**

 **ChatNoir : Et j'ai fait peur sans le vouloir à une fille de ma classe**

 **ChatNoir : Elle a tellement sursauté qu'elle m'a renversé un pot entier de peinture dessus**

 **ChatNoir : ça m'a valu de finir avec une chemise toute bleue, mais c'était entièrement de ma faute**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu es là ?**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Chat

 **ChatNoir : Oui ?**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Tu es blond, aux yeux verts

 **ChatNoir : Oui ?**

 **ChatNoir : Ravi de voir que tu le remarques enfin ;)**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tout va bien ?**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Tu es blond, aux yeux verts, tu fais de l'escrime, une fille de ta classe a renversé de la peinture bleue sur toi ce matin dans l'escalier

 **ChatNoir : Oui, pourquoi ?**

 **ChatNoir : Attends**

 **ChatNoir : Escaliers ?**

 **ChatNoir : Je ne t'ai pas parlé des escaliers**

 **ChatNoir : Oh**

 **ChatNoir : OH !**

 **ChatNoir : !**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : :o**

 **ChatNoir : Woaw**

 **ChatNoir : Woaw woaw woaw WOAW**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : COMMENT J'AI PU ETRE AUSSI AVEUGLE ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu étais SOUS MES YEUX depuis tout ce temps !**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin**

 **ChatNoir : Techniquement non, tu es dans mon dos**

 **ChatNoir : J'aurais peut-être compris plus vite si j'avais eu des yeux greffés sur la colonne vertébrale**

 **ChatNoir : Quoique**

 **ChatNoir : Probablement pas**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ?**

 **ChatNoir : ça me parait tellement évident maintenant**

 **ChatNoir : Désolé**

 **ChatNoir : J'assimile encore**

 **ChatNoir : Woaw**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu es toujours là ?**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : S'il te plait ne stresse pas, ma Lady**

 **ChatNoir : Et ne soit pas fâchée**

 **ChatNoir : ça va aller**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Tu n'es pas en train de faire un malaise ou quelque chose du genre au moins?**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady**

 **ChatNoir : S'il te plait**

 **ChatNoir : Dis quelque chose**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Marinette**

 **ChatNoir : Je m'inquiète pour toi**

 **ChatNoir : Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler mais fait moi juste un signe**

 **ChatNoir : S'il te plait**

Ladybug : .

 **ChatNoir : Ok, donc tu paniques**

 **ChatNoir : Ou alors c'est juste que tu ne veux pas me parler pour l'instant**

 **ChatNoir : C'est bien**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin non**

 **ChatNoir : Ce n'est pas bien**

 **ChatNoir : Mais c'est mieux**

 **ChatNoir : Mieux que si tu faisais un malaise je veux dire :(**

 **ChatNoir : Je m'inquiétais parce que personnellement j'ai un peu l'impression d'être au bord de la crise cardiaque**

 **ChatNoir : (Juste l'impression, je te rassure :3 )**

 **ChatNoir : C'est juste tellement**

 **ChatNoir : Woaw**

 **ChatNoir : J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure**

 **ChatNoir : Attends**

 **ChatNoir : Ok ma Lady si tu es vraiment en train de paniquer surtout pense à respirer**

 **ChatNoir : Ne stresse pas**

 **ChatNoir : Tout va bien**

 **ChatNoir : Respire**

 **ChatNoir : Lentement**

 **ChatNoir : Calmement**

 **ChatNoir : Là**

 **ChatNoir : Suis mon rythme**

 **ChatNoir : Inspire**

 **ChatNoir : Expire**

 **ChatNoir : Inspire**

 **ChatNoir : Expire**

 **ChatNoir : Inspire**

 **ChatNoir : Expire**

 **ChatNoir : (Je sais que si tu n'es pas en train de paniquer j'ai l'air d'un véritable idiot mais s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait ne stresse pas)**

 **ChatNoir : Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je sache qui tu es**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis désolé**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin non**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin si**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Je suis désolé d'avoir compris alors que tu ne voulais pas que je sache**

 **ChatNoir : Mais je suis content que ce soit toi**

 **ChatNoir : Et je vais faire une crise cardiaque**

 **ChatNoir : En fait je crois que je panique un peu aussi**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : J'espère juste que tu ne dis rien parce que tu stresses**

 **ChatNoir : Pas parce que tu ne veux plus me parler**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Ladybug est en train d'écrire*_

Ladybug : Stress

 **ChatNoir : Ok**

 **ChatNoir : Ok ok ok ok ok**

 **ChatNoir : ça va aller, ma Lady**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Ne t'inquiètes pas**

 **ChatNoir : ça va aller**

 **ChatNoir : Oh**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Je viens de voir l'heure**

 **ChatNoir : Les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre**

 **ChatNoir : Je vais y aller, ma Lady**

 **ChatNoir : On se retrouve en classe**

 **ChatNoir : Ne t'enfuis pas en me voyant**

 **ChatNoir : S'il te plait**

 **ChatNoir : Et ne me tapes pas dessus**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin si, tu peux si ça te fais du bien**

 **ChatNoir : J'encaisse bien les coups )**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Mais on va sûrement devoir parler**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : J'y vais**

 **ChatNoir : A tout à l'heure, ma Princesse**

* * *

.

* * *

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Vu à la vitesse à laquelle tu t'es enfuie à la fin des cours, je suppose que tu es déjà chez toi**

 **ChatNoir : Enfin, j'en suis même sûr**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Lady ?**

 **ChatNoir : Bon, si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux attendre**

 **ChatNoir : Longtemps**

 **ChatNoir : Je suis patient.**

 **ChatNoir : ...**

 **ChatNoir : En fait non**

 **ChatNoir : Mais je suis tenace :3**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Ladyyyyyyyyyy**

 **ChatNoir : Marinette**

 **ChatNoir : Ma Ladynette :3**

Ladybug : Chat…

 **ChatNoir : :D**

 **ChatNoir : Princesse !**

 **ChatNoir : :D**

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 _* ChatNoir est en train d'écrire*_

 **ChatNoir : Bon, sérieusement**

 **ChatNoir : Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **ChatNoir : Je me doute que la journée a été plutôt intense**

Ladybug : ça va

Ladybug : J'assimile lentement

 _* ChatNoir a changé son nom en Adrien *_

 **Adrien : Oui, moi aussi**

 **Adrien : Même si je pense que je m'y fais déjà bien :3**

Ladybug : Woaw

 **Adrien : ?**

Ladybug : Rien

Ladybug : ça fait bizarre

Ladybug : De parler à « Adrien » plutôt qu'à « Chat Noir »

Ladybug : Je suppose qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire

 _* Adrien a changé son nom en Chadrien *_

 **Chadrien : C'est mieux comme ça?**

Ladybug : Idiot :D

 **Chadrien : :3**

 **Chadrien : Est-ce qu'au moins ça aide un peu ?**

Ladybug : Un peu :D

Ladybug : Mais tu peux repasser sur « Adrien », je pense

Ladybug : Je devrais réussir à m'en remettre

Ladybug : J'espère

 **Chadrien : Tes désirs sont des ordres, Princesse ;)**

 _* Chadrien a changé son nom en Adrien *_

 _* Ladybug a changé son nom en Marinette *_

Marinette : :)

 **Adrien : Woaw**

Marinette : ?

 **Adrien : Ma Lady**

 **Adrien : Ma Princesse**

 **Adrien : Marinette**

 **Adrien : :)**

Marinette : Chaton…

 **Adrien : Et TU M'APPELLES TOUJOURS CHATON !**

 **Adrien : :D**

 **Adrien : Ma Lady !**

 **Adrien : C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !**

Marinette : Continue comme ça et je ne risque pas de recommencer xD

 **Adrien : Ok, je me calme**

 **Adrien : Enfin, j'essaye :3**

Marinette : ça serait déjà un bon début :)

Marinette : Ah au fait

Marinette : Je suis désolée pour ce midi

Marinette : Quand j'ai compris qui tu étais

Marinette : J'ai un peu paniqué

Marinette : Mais je crois que je recommence enfin à redescendre à un niveau de stress acceptable

 **Adrien : :)**

 **Adrien : Excellente nouvelle**

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 **Adrien : Sinon, je propose que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure**

 **Adrien : A la récréation**

Marinette : Non

Marinette : Chat

Marinette : Adrien

 **Adrien : Tu**

Marinette : Non

 **Adrien : M'as**

 **Adrien : Embrassé !**

 **Adrien : !**

 **Adrien : :3**

Marinette : C'était pour te faire TAIRE !

Marinette : Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bavard !

 **Adrien : Tu as conscience que me dire ce genre de choses ne peut que m'inciter à parler plus ? :)**

 **Adrien : Tu viens de créer un monstre, Princesse ! :D**

Marinette : …

Marinette : Tout est de ta faute :o

Marinette : Avec tes compliments

Marinette : Tes « Princesse »

Marinette : Et

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Oublie

Marinette : Je n'oserai jamais réécrire tout ce que tu as dit

 **Adrien : Le véritable amour est indescriptible, ma Lady… ;)**

Marinette : Chaton…

Marinette : Tu recommences…

 **Adrien : Désolé**

 **Adrien : Enfin, pas vraiment :3**

 **Adrien : Mais je sais que j'ai tendance à être un peu enthousiaste :3**

Marinette : Un peu ?

 **Adrien : Beaucoup ?**

Marinette : Plutôt, oui…

 **Adrien : :3**

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 **Adrien : Plus sérieusement, Princesse**

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 **Adrien : Tu as des regrets ?**

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 **Adrien : Toi ? Moi ?**

 **Adrien : Le baiser ?**

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Non

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Pas une seconde

 **Adrien : *-***

 **Adrien : Ma Ladyyyyyy *-***

 **Adrien : C'EST DEFINITIVEMENT LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE**

 **Adrien : Je tenais à te le dire *-***

Marinette : Chaton… x)

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Ok, moi aussi

 **Adrien : *-***

Marinette : :)

Marinette : Et sincèrement, pour le baiser

Marinette : ça valait le coup ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête qu'a fait Chloé xD

 **Adrien : J'avoue que c'était assez épique xD**

 **Adrien : Mais à un moment j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'elle t'arrache la tête avec les dents ! :o**

 **Adrien : (Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma Lady, je te protègerais quoi qu'il arrive :o )**

 **Adrien : Même si je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi penser du fait que LE souvenir qui t'ai marqué de notre premier baiser « hors costume » soit la tête de Chloé…**

Marinette : :)

Marinette : Ne t'inquiète pas, Chaton, ce n'est pas LE souvenir

 **Adrien : :o**

Marinette : Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus…

Marinette : ;)

 **Adrien : Ma Ladyyyy**

 **Adrien : Tu es vraiment cruelle :'(**

Marinette : Courage )

 **Adrien : Snif**

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 **Adrien : Sinon**

 **Adrien : Marinette**

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 **Adrien : Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre comme question**

 **Adrien : Mais**

 **Adrien : On sort ensemble ?**

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Je ne sais pas

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?

 **Adrien : Oui**

 **Adrien : Vraiment**

Marinette : Alors oui :)

Marinette : Vraiment

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 **Adrien : *0***

 **Adrien : *0***

 **Adrien : *0* !**

 **Adrien : C'EST ABSOLUMENT DEFINITIVEMENT TOTALEMENT LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE §!**

 **Adrien : Vraiment !**

 **Adrien : Princesse ?**

Marinette : ça va

Marinette : J'assimile encore

 **Adrien : Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra :3**

 **Adrien : Ma Lady**

 **Adrien : Ma Princesse**

 **Adrien : Ma Marinette**

 **Adrien : :3**

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Adrien est en train d'écrire*_

 **Adrien : Marinette ?**

Marinette : Oui ?

 **Adrien : J'ai envie de t'embrasser**

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Maintenant ?

 **Adrien : Maintenant**

 **Adrien : (Et sûrement plus tard aussi :3 )**

 **Adrien : Mais beaucoup maintenant**

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Ok

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : Moi aussi

 **Adrien : *-***

Marinette : Chaton

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

 _* Marinette est en train d'écrire*_

Marinette : J'ai envie de t'embrasser

Marinette : Maintenant

 **Adrien : *-***

Marinette : …

 **Adrien : …**

Marinette : Rendez-vous sous la Tour Eiffel dans 5 minutes ?

 **Adrien : Devant notre future billetterie ? ;)**

Marinette : Chaton… x)

 **Adrien : Je sais, je sais :3**

 **Adrien : C'est comme si j'y étais ! :D**

 **Adrien : A tout de suite !**

 **Adrien : Ma Marinette :)**

Marinette : A tout de suite

Marinette : Adrien :)

* * *

 _Suite et fin de cette petite fic !_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, de mon côté ça a été un vrai plaisir de l'écrire :D ! Je me suis vraiment bien amusée à écrire les dialogues :) ._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! Et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ^^ !_


End file.
